Trixy (MoosieGirl)
Trixy is my entry for the Holiday Dragon Contest! Please do not steal/ use/ refurbish! Infobox is Joy Ang by Sea Appearance Trixy is a rather plump Nightwing, due to the amounts of candy she eats. Despite her age, she looks quite young with sleek glossy scales. Some of her scales are dyed purple and orange, because she felt like pure black was boring, and she wanted to be different from other Nightwings. Her horns are a misty gray, and they look more like a gas than a solid, mostly because there are trails of smoke coming from the tip of her horns. Her claws are the same shade and have the same look, and her underscales and her wings do too. Her whole build is overall, very plump. She has a bit more extra fat around her thighs, tail, neck, and stomach from eating lots of candy. She has star-like scales scattered across the underside of her wings. She has a strange expression, it looks like that she's trying to be scary but she really looks fun and joyful and a bit stressful. History Trixy hatched nearly 2,000 years ago during the Skywing festivals. Her parents, Celestial and Black, laid her egg down in the sacred bonfire, giving her the ability to live forever. From even this little bit of information, Trixy seems like a mysterious, powerful, old dragon. She was like this for a little while. Even as a young dragonet, she created influence around Pyrrhia, and everyone knew her name. Of course, she wasn't as popular as she is currently, her fame being batted down by Darkstaler, who was just a little dragonet at this time. She wasn't too upset by this, however, and continued to frighten the dragons who knew her. As time went on, Trixy became weary and longed for something new. Currently, the way of celebrating her was by honoring the dead and burning pounds and pounds of the perfectly good meat, supplies, and trees. Trixy thought this was a bit grim, and wanted to change these ways. What she didn't know, was that she was also changing her whole current personality. While she was in the forest, looking for something that would give her inspiration for changes in her holiday, she stumbled across an old cottage. And there was a witch named Matha living there. She wasn't what you would think she would be. No hat, brooms, or cats. Just a grumpy, old Skywing who was in desperate need of company. And Trixy, thinking that she could perhaps imitate the Skywings ideas for her holiday, went in the hut and introduced herself. It went all wrong. Matha was clearly in no good mood and kicked Trixy out of the hut. She, however, does not give up too easily and came every day for one week, then every hour for a day, then every minute for an hour, until she was only continuously knocking on the door, praying that the Skywing would unleash some kind of hidden sympathy, and open the oak doors. That didn't happen. Matha was just as stubborn as Trixy was, and it took a whole year until the Skywing finally opened the door, frowning. She was greeted with smug expressions and smirks and didn't object as Trixy made herself comfortable on the arrangement of pillows. The Skywing talked on and on about how idiotic Trixy was, how stubborn, how stupid to think that she would achieve anything from visiting her. And Trixy waited patiently until Matha drifted off under Trixy's stern gaze. Trixy then explained how she didn't care about getting the Skywings jewels, and that she only wanted inspiration from the old, sickly Skywing. So the Skywing offered the proposal; Trixy would ''not ''get inspiration from her, nor would she take any of her jewels, but she could stay with the Matha to learn about witchcraft. Trixy had no idea what that was and asked Matha to elaborate. Matha described it as 'old, powerful magic that is capable of anything. Just like animus magic, but no soul losing and quite more difficult. Just like any dragon would have been, Trixy was mesmerized and agreed. She stayed with Matha for a while, learning about witchcraft just like she promised. But one particular thing really sparked her interest. Cats. Matha mentioned something about cats and how they bring many horrible superstitions, but Trixy, being the troublemaker she was, wanted to use that as a symbol for her holiday. So she learned more about cats and how they were connected to witches, moons, night, and magic. After nearly 2000 years of learning, she was ready to leave. After years of staying inside, she was shocked by what she saw. Dragon technology had improved far more than she had expected it too. She enjoyed the company of other dragons and loved to catch up on 2,000-year-old gossip. While she was talking, one of the dragons mentioned Halloween. Trixy asked about it and was shocked when they explained it was her holiday She was far more shocked when she realized that the dragons had carried on the tradition of celebrating it without her. They had created new traditions, symbols, everything that she had wished to add. But, she soon realized, it made sense that the dragons would change the ways and culture, all things develop as they grow. Personality The first thing you think when you see Trixy is happy. She seems and is an extremely joyful dragon. Hyped by the amount of sugar she digests, and the idea of candy, she's always hyper, excited, and generally extremely happy. However, she is still complicated. Sometimes she gets stressed worrying about what dragons might think of her, other times, she's worried that other dragons might not like candy. Even though it's little things, it still affects her greatly. Relationships Trivia * Trixy likes to dress her cat up in costumes * her favorite cand is m&ms and resees (they were one of the most bought candies in 2019) * I could have chosen a Rainwing or a Deathwing, but I decided that a traditional Nightwing was better, just because they are known better(like Halloween) * her history is based on the history of Halloween, but there were many changes made to it, so it was more original Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (MoosieGirl)